Danny Phantom: Generation Ghost Season 1
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: 10 years into the Future Dan Phantom is the most powerful and Evil Ghost in all of the world however, there is hope. Two every day teenagers constantly on the run for their lives have been transformed into Halfas Half Human Half Ghost and now with Clockworks help they travel back in time in hopes of fixing the future. Will they Succeed or is it already too late? Parings inside
1. Prolouge

Ten Years in the future from Amity Park's current time line, Amity Park has become a barren wasteland. Our Story begins in the ghost zone after an explosion in what had remained of what was known as "Fenton Works." Two teenagers we're floating by in the ghost zone as, they had bruises all over them like they had just been through a war. "ugh...where? Victoria? Sis are you okay?" One asked. He had normally was a brown haired and his outfit that looked like a blue shirt torn to shreds along with his black pants seemed in the worst condition ever. "I think so Devon..." Victoria groaned in pain slowly sitting or floating up so to speak. Looking around she saw the green energy. "The Ghost Zone...are we dead?" She asked as she looked down at herself seeing her body still physical. "No I'm still Physical. What about you brother? She asked as Devon looked at himself and nodded. "Still Physical what the hell is going on?!" Devon asked looking around at the Ghost Zone.

That was when an elderly blonde man in a ghostly wheelchair being pushed by a black figure with green eyes alongside an elderly woman with green hair came closer to them and all three of their collective eyes saw them, "People...in the Ghost Zone? I don't like the look of this, Johnny?" the elderly woman said to the disabled man, "Hey!" he called out to the teenagers.

"Huh?" The two siblings asked turning around seeing the two before Victoria turned to her brother, and eyes widened. "BRO YOUR HAIR!" Victoria shouted quickly pulling out a mirror and showed as his eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He asked in shock seeing his hair now the color of fire pretty much.

"What in god's name is going" Devon started before looking at his sister and his eyes widened. "SIS! Look at yours!" Devon shouted as his sister quickly took the Mirror back and looked her hair now had the color of lighting and almost seemed like a lighting bolt. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" The two siblings shouted.

"That hair, those eyes, Johnny you don't think?..." Kitty started before Johnny cut her off with a motion of his hand, "Don't worry kitten we'll see soon enough. Shadow attack!" Johnny ordered. Then the black figure charged right at the teenagers, ready to fight them on Johnny's orders just to see how powerful they really were.

"WHAT THE?! GET THAT THING-" The two shouted holding their hands up before red and yellow ecto-blasts towards shadow blasting him back as they blinked. "Away from us?" They asked blinking before looking at their hands in a what the hell look.

The blast surprised Shadow from the mixture of light and energy and that simply surprised Kitty and Johnny, "So its true...we have two new ghost kids," Johnny said with anger in his voice, "great...just great."

"What exactly happened how did we.." Devon wondered before their eyes widened before they closed and re opened glowing their hairs color in anger and their eyes tightened. "That's right...Dan Phantom..." The two growled in anger.

"Dan?" Johnny said in surprise, hearing the name as he motioned Shadow to return to his side, "Hey!" he called to teenage ghosts.

"Sorry.." Devon stated as they calmed down. "You might know him as Danny Phantom former hero." Devon said as Victoria's eyes glowed. "Key word FORMER! That bastard...hes destroyed everything we ever cared about.." Victoria stated as a women who seemed to have ahem let herself go and a more buffed up blue ghost with a eye patch. "Johnny, Kitty what's going on." The Blue Ghost asked.

"You're in the Ghost Zone now," Johnny said, "this is where all ghosts live...and hide from Dan Phantom. Which Kitty nodded, asserting that point.

"So there is hope yet.." A ghost voice said before suddenly a time clock appeared in front of them before winding in clockwise fashion before a baby like ghost that than transformed into young adult appeared in front of them. "Clockwork?" The Blue Ghost asked blinking.

"Yes, you two come with me." Clockwork said as the two siblings blinked following him before all 3 of them telpeorted away. "Think they can change the future if what clockwork says is true?" Kitty asked as Johnny shook his head shrugging. "I'm not sure Kitty but I don't trust them." Johnny said as the blue ghost spoke. "Cause their halfa's right?" He asked as Johnny nodded as the four sighed the fate was in clockwork's hands now.

Soon the two siblings made their way into an area with Clockwork who smiled turning into his baby looking form and spoke. "This is known as my home the hall of time welcome. As I said earlier you are this future's last hope. As you probably recall you we're sent here from the human world you are what is known as "Halfa's" they aren't exactly well liked since Dan came about." Clockwork explained as the siblings looked around at all the clocks before clock work took two medallions and placed them over the siblings.

"Now than with the final comment before I send you back. You will eventually come across these Medallions when the time comes to battle Dan do you understand?" He asked as the siblings nodded as Clockwork took them off before speaking. "For now focus on destroying Danny Phantom an-" He stated before the siblings took off rather quickly though the time portal to before Dan was made as he sighed shaking his head.

**Amity Park 2004**

"Portal opening from the year 2014! Portal Opening from the year 2014!" A portal opening sound shouted as a black haired and green haired ghost sighed. "OH BUTTER BISKETS WHAT NOW!" The ghost shouted before two black rings surrounded him before he transformed into a man with a black suit and white hair along with the same color beard. "Every time I'm working on something the blasted ghost portal goes off!" He grumbled storming over to the portal.

Soon the portal opened up as the Ghost or rather man now walked over as Devon and Victoria came flying though the portal landing on the ground groaning before rings appeared and reverted them back to their human forms. "Half-Ghosts from the future?!" The Man asked before a rather evil smirk appeared on his face. "This could be quite a usefully development as when I'm done with these two Jack Fenton won't know what hit him." He said with a silent laugh as he flicked his fingers before 3 bird ghosts appeared behind him.

"You called Boss?" One asked as the man nodded. "Yes take these two the guest room to help them recover from their little "Trip" He said with a smirk as the ghosts nodded taking the ghost kids off into the air phasing though the wall before he sensed a ghost and sighed. "Find your own Ghost Kid's Skulker these ones are off the hunting market I have certain plans for them." The man said with a smirk as the ghost portal finally closed.

Soon enough they woke up in a cold sweat as the two siblings looked around. "Ugh..." Devon said holding his head in pain. "Sis what year is it?!" Devon asked as his sister looked to the calendar to the side. "2004...2004?!" Victoria screamed before it hit them. "WE MADE IT!" They shouted with glee.

"I see you two are finally awake." A voice said as they turned to see a figure float in more or less as they blinked. "Oh right where are my manners!" He said as black ring surrounded him before he reverted back to his human form and spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Vlad Masters. Are you two alright? You took quite a fall from the portal. Time Travel will do that to you." He said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Vlad. Where are we?" Devon asked looking around as Vlad spoke. "You are in my mansion this is where Clockwork was sending you for training. You DO want to defeat Dan after all right?" He asked as the two new halfa's eyes glowed in anger as Vlad smirked to himself before speaking. "That's what I thought." He said unknown to the two halfa's he was just using them.

"Now I left some food for you down stairs after you fill up and recover your strength we will begin your training and I will teach you everything I can." Vlad stated as the two siblings nodded before racing down the stairs for the food as Vlad let out a smirk. All was going according to plan.

A few months have past since the siblings arrived and began training under Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius and it was finally down to the final test. Suddenly a blue ghost got sent though a wall as Devon and Victoria phased though along side Vlad as the blue ghost got up. "Beware I am the Box Ghost.." He said as Devon sweat dropped. "Really Vlad? THIS is our last test?" Devon asked as Vlad nodded. "Fear not my apprentices this is necessary. This Box Ghost as he calls himself your Dan or as he is currently known in this time Daniel Fenton has tackled him before. It is only fitting don't you think?" Vlad asked as Victoria sighed. "Alright let's make this quick brother." Victoria stated with a sigh.

Suddenly a red alarm went off as Vlad nodded. "It seems there is no time. hes been found." Vlad said blasting Box Ghost away as the two siblings raced over to the monitor to look at the screen seeing a goth of some kind a nerd and the man they were looking for. "Dan..." They growled as the scene played out. "POWER HIM DOWN ALREADY! NOW!" The one known as Danny Phantom shouted towards the nerd by the name of Tucker who chuckled. "Relax I've got everything under-" He said before an arrow shot at it and pinned it to the tree. "Control?! awww man I had four more payments on this one!" Tucker said as the ghost they we're battling Skulker smirked. "Tucker...you're fired." Danny said with a growl turning back towards Skulker.

"Very well. I had planned on capturing you and letting you live out the rest of your life in a cage. But now I shall rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Skulker said as the two siblings watching the scene nodded to each other before taking off to the Sky though the wall as Vlad smirked. "Now to see the fruits of my training for them in action." Vlad said with a smirk.

At the scene the siblings were watching Danny landed now in human form and smiled. "Cool lets go home." He said with a smile. "But you didn't get anything you could use for your report. You're still going to get a D!" The Goth known as Sam argued. "WHO SAYS YOUR GOING HOME AT ALL!" A voice shouted before a beam of red and yellow blasted towards Danny knocking him against the bars. "DANNY!" Sam shouted in concern as two figures that Sam nor Tucker had ever seen before phased though the bars before landing in front of them.

Tucker rushed to his fallen friend's aid, holding a hand out to help him up as soon as he got to him, "Danny, are you alright dude?" the glasses-wearing teenager said while watching the ghosts from the corner of his eye, just in case they were going to fire again.

"Yeah I'm fine.." Danny said slowly getting up. "I'm Going Ghost!" Danny shouted before the rings surounded him and he transformed into his alter ego and flew up in the air. "Okay I'm not what the hell this is about and Honestly I don't care I've got a class to get back to." Danny said as Devon and Victoria growled.

"Your not going any where Dan Phantom!" Devon shouted before launching another echotoplasma beam towards Danny who just barley got out of the way. "Whoa whoa whoa time out! Dan Phantom? You've got the wrong person" Danny said trying to reason with them.

The enemy ghosts looked surprisingly like Danny, like they were human but in chost form like he was. They each had unique hair colors and were built physically like any regular teenager. But why were they fighting Danny and who was this "Dan Phantom" guy?

"Your right your not him yet but we wont let that-!" They shouted aiming an ectoplasm beam towards Danny before suddenly they flashed and changed back to their human form. "Happen?" they said before falling down on their ass before groaning. "Crud...great just great..." Devon muttered in annoyance. causing Sam and Danny to blink in confusion. "Are you two Half-Ghosts?" Sam asked as Devon and Victoria slowly got up. "Whats it to you ya?" Victoria groaned.

"Well we know only one half-ghost and you just fought him," Tucker said, "but who's this Dan Phantom guy?" he asked, wanting some answers of his own.

"None of your concern!" Devon snapped as they growled backing up slowly closing their eyes before suddenly they were able to transform back. "This isn't over Phantom!" Victoria shouted as the two took off to the sky. "Um guys did I somehow make enemies with two half-ghosts without even doing anything?" Danny asked blinking.

"I think so. I know not a lot of ghosts like you but that's ridiculous," Tucker said as he watched them fly off. "They have to have a reason for this but for now we will have to keep an eye open until we find out what that reason is." Sam stated. Things just got rather difficult for one Danny Fenton.


	2. Attack Of The Killer Garage Sale

It was another day at Casper High Devon and Victoria were told they would be going there because Vlad told them that even though they were from the future, they were still teenagers and needed to go to high school. Devon and Victoria closed their lockers before two figures were walking over one was some blonde Jock walking over to the two.

"Whos the babe bro?" Victoria asked as Devon growled face palming.

"Sis PLEASE keep your hormone's in check will ya?!" Devon asked as Victoria giggled.

Dash Baxter was the star Quarterback of Casper High as well as the biggest bully. He lead a three-person crew of football playing jocks down the hallway when he saw two new kids that he'd never seen before. Time to give him a Dash Baxter welcome, "Hey, you kids new here?"

"Yeah we are the name is Devon and-" Devon stated before looking to his side and sighed seeing his sister over by the girl with him and sighed.

"And who are you beautiful.." Victoria purred as Paulina couldn't help but giggle. "The names Paulina." She answered as Devon face palmed.

"And the girl putting the moves on your friend is my sister Victoria." Devon said with a small sigh shaking his head.

"It's cool, and pretty hot," Dash smiled and laughed, high-fiving one of his fellow football players in response. Girls that liked girls always sounded good to the young jock.

"Haha Fair enough anyways yeah we are new here like I said names. Devon, Devon her-er Masters." Devon stated catching himself. He remembered they were from the future so they had to keep their real identity a secret.

"Nice. I'm Dash Baxter by the way. Star quarterback for Casper High Ravens and a big deal in this school," he said with pride, flexing an arm. "By the way, football and cheerleading tryouts are coming up. You and your sister should try out."

"Hmmm you know that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Devon said looking at his sister who was still putting on the moves and laughed shaking his head. "And most likely sis will be doing it to impress Paulina there." Devon said with a small laugh.

"BRO! Don't spill what I was about to say!" Victoria hissed as Devon howled with laughter.

Dash and the other guys laughed while Paulina blushed.

"Hey you two are pretty cool, especially for new kids," Dash grinned. He didn't usually like new kids in school but with Devon and Victoria he made an exception.

"If you want to sit in the popular table in the cafeteria it's alright. That's where we'll be," he said, referring to his fellow popular kids.

"Sounds good we will see you guys at lunch. come on sis we gotta get going you can flirt with Paulina later." Devon said with a laugh as he dragged his sister off.

"Later beautiful." She purred as Devon sighed shaking his head.

"Later guys," Dash smiled at them, waving at the new students as they walked down the hall. Paulina was smitten with Victoria, Dash was impressed with both of the "Masters" siblings. So far so good.

Later that day after school. "Devon um Masters?" The coach called out looking over the students trying out for wide receiver. "Right here coach!" A voice called as Devon made his way onto the field as the coach looked over the list.

"Um any relation to Vlad Masters?" He asked as Devon nodded he hated having to lie but until they did find Dan they had to keep the charade up.

"Yeah hes my father." Devon nodded as The coach rubbed his chin.

"Alright than. DASH! Get ready I wanna see how far this kid can catch the ball." The coach ordered. Dash hurled a long cannon pass, wondering if Devon was going to make it to the ball in time.

"I'm on it Coach," Dash nodded, grabbing a football, "Go, long Devon!"

"On it!" Devon stated before getting in postion before racing full speed as The Coach blinked in shock as Devon waved calling for the pass from Dash.

And as On cue Devon Dived for the pass before catching it as fast as he could and his body hitting the ground in the end zone with a smirk.

"YEAH!" The blonde quarterback grinned after seeing Devon's speedy run and excellent catch right in the endzone.

"Booyeah Baby!" Jack shouted jumping up in the air slamming the ball down as the players came over patting him on the back as The Coach was still in shock.

"Dude! That was amazing!" Dash smiled at Devon once he got over to him, patting him on the back, "if you don't make the team after that I don't know what's up!"

"You and me both." Devon said with a laugh still wondering how his sister was doing. In the Gym the cheer practice was going off without a hitch as Victoria was going though the formation no problem as Victoria looked back at Paulina and winked with a lick of her lips.

Paulina blushed and smiled at Victoria as she finished the routine, impressing the experienced cheerleader, "Nice job," she said to Victoria in enjoyment of her performance in the practice.

"Thanks. I hope you liked what you saw.." Victoria said with a small wink to her with a smirk on her face and giggled a little bit.

Paulina smiled back at Victoria pleasantly before motioning for the next tryout. The next could-be cheerleader had a hard act to follow after Victoria's performance.

"Um Victoria?" The Coach asked as Victoria nodded with a smile.

"Right I'll get off the field for the others." Victoria said with a smile looking at Paulina with a flirtatious smile.

"Got room for one more next to you?" She said with a slight purr in her voice and giggled.

"Of course I do," Paulina smiled back happily, patting the bleacher seat next to her.

Victoria smiled walking over and sitting next to Paulina with a smile as she placed one of her legs over Paulina's lap and winked as she turned to watch the remaining of the tryouts for cheer practice.

Paulina couldn't help but blush and smile from Victoria's affections. She was still trying to get used to someone being so blunt and direct with their interest in her. She was the lead cheerleader and the most popular girl in Casper High to the point where many people were either intimidated by her status or bashful by her beauty to make any move towards her.

Victoria wasn't one of those people it seemed...Paulina kind of liked that.

Victoria smiled seeing her blush. Wooing her was working that was for sure.

Meanwhile in Casper High hall way Danny, Sam and Tucker were packing up their bags as Danny sighed. "Guys have you noticed my Ghost Sense has been going off the charts since Devon and Victoria Masters showed up?" Danny asked his two friends.

"Yeah we saw them a couple of periods ago," Tucker answered. "They were talking to Dash, Paulina, and the rest of those shallow kids," Sam finished, complete with a light insult at the end.

"Lately my Ghost Sense has been going off all day since they showed up something isn't right.." Danny pondered to himself closing the locker room door.

"Speaking of the two here they come." Tucker said with a laugh as the two "Master Siblings" were coming down the hall with Dash and gang. "Man the try out was sick I tell you. I swear had I not made the team things were going to seem strange." Devon stated with a laugh High Fiving Jack.

"So Am I gonna see you at Dash's party?" Victoria asked Paulina taping her nose to her flirtatiously and winked with a small giggle.

"Of course. I never miss a good party," Paulina smiled before innocently, quietly saying, "Especially since you'll be there." She was still having so much trouble vocally speaking her feelings for Victoria but there was no doubt that she was going to the party.

Victoria couldn't help but giggle it was going to take some time for her to get Paulina to voice her feelings towards her but she could wait.

"Dude...sis pulled it off it seems." Devon laughed elbowing Dash in the ribs pointing towards Paulina and Victoria.

"I know, bro," Dash smiled and lightly laughed while he saw the two girls mingle, "looks like your sister's gonna get a hell of a girlfriend."

"Amen to that!" Devon laughed as Suddenly they heard a "Honk" from outside as Devon knew who that was. "Whoops that's dad gotta go hey sis lets get going!" Devon called out.

"Alright alright!" Victoria called back before leaning in and kissing Paulina on the cheek. "later beautiful.." She whispered almost in a purr before heading off with her brother. Paulina blushed as she watched Victoria walk away from her. She couldn't wait until the party to see Victoria again.

Outside Devon and Victoria met up with Vlad looking around they sighed. "Alright cost seems clear Vlad." Devon said as Victoria and Devon nodded closing their eyes before rings surounded them as they turned into their ghost forms.

"Lets get out of here." Victoria stated with a nod as Vlad nodded doing the same before they took off to the sky. Back at Vlad's home suddenly the Portal opened up as a ghost in some sort of lab coat with white hair flew though the portal. "AHAHA! FREE AT LAST!" He laughed.

"SKULL TECH?!" Devon snarled as Victoria and Devon dropped what they were doing. "GOING GHOST!" They shouted before suddenly rings surrounded them before they transformed into their Ghost counterpart.

"Oh no! You're not coming into this time and taking the technology of our teacher to take over this timeline!" Victoria snarled.

"First Who is Skulltech? I AM TECHNUS MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELECTRONIC! secondly THAT'S A GREAT IDEA have you considered becoming a Collage Professor?" He asked with a smirk.

'Right before my party date with Paulina...mother fucker..." Victoria snarled to herself as Devon and Victoria charged in at Technus.

Technus smirked before launching one electric Ghost Shield up as Victoria punched before it began shocking the hell out of her sending her flying back as her hair spiked a little bit.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Technus laughed before disappearing into the portal as Devon slowly got up. "This...could be trouble." Devon muttered to himself.

"Grrr try this on!" Devon shouted before launching multiple Ghost Ray's toward Technus towards who simply blocked them back at Devon with his Shield sending Devon flying backwards as well.

That night Devon and Victoria arrived on the scene of the party as they walked in Devon and Dash clapped hands. "Dude nice party." Devon said with a laugh as Victoria was looking around.

"Now where is-" She stated before he saw Paulina coming over and her eyes nearly popped out "Hammana...hammana...hamana.." She muttered her Jaw pretty much Dropping when she saw Paulina.

Paulina had her raven hair in an elegant ponytail along with a light amount of makeup on her face and she was wearing a pink, sparkly, dress that fit her shapely teen figure just right and a radiant smile.

"Hello, Victoria," the latina teenager said with friendly warmth in her voice.

"Hey Paulina you look wow..." She said before taking her hand and kissing the palm of it. "You look beautiful.." She purred.

"Thank you," Paulia blushed shyly, "you look amazing too." she complimented. She was still so smitten by Victoria's affection.

"Thank you. I dressed up just for you.." She said with a small giggle. Suddenly however, Her and Devon's ghost sense went off as the turned before one Danny Fenton entered as Devon and Victoria shrugged it off as Victoria turned back to Paulina. "Wanna Dance?" she purred.

"Yes." Paulina answered as the music played. She wasn't going to miss the chance to dance with her lovely date.

Victoria smiled pulling her over as the music started putting her hands linked with hers for the dance and looked her in the eyes. "I haven't been coming on to strongly have I?" She asked blinking.

"Well no I mean...not really," Paulina said as they danced together, "it's just that I'm not used to having somebody so cute give me so much love."

Paulina blushed and smiled at her date, "Vicki...you always know what to say..."

"Paulina...K-" She started before suddenly her Ghost sense went off as suddenly the electronic's all over Dash's house went going crazy as the pepole at the party started screaming before dashing out the door as Victoria growled.

"I am SOOO going to kill that tech freak.." Victoria growled.

"Um sis hes already dead." Devon pointed out.

"I know..." She growled.

The two raced out. "How can we be of Assistance?" Sam asked Danny as Devon and Victoria growled seeing them. "Hey PHANTOM!" Devon growled as Danny, Sam and Tucker turned around as they raced over to him.

"Normally we would take this chance to kill you." Victoria said as they looked to the upgraded Technus. "But we have bigger fish to fry." Victoria said as they turned to face Technus.

"Truce for now?" Devon asked as Danny blinked. "Um I'm confused as you Danny maybe you should agree so we can find out what they mean?" Sam Suggested.

"I'm with Sam on this one. If it means you kick Technus butt then truce away," Tucker agreed.

"Alright Truce." Danny agreed as Devon nodded as Victoria glared at Technus. "You ruined my date..." She growled her eyes glowing. "GOING GHOST!" The two shouted before suddenly two rings surrounded them as they transformed into their ghosts half before taking off to the sky.

"So whats the plan." Devon asked as Danny sweat dropped shrugging.

"Uh I got nothing." Danny said with a laugh as Victoria sighed face palming.

'and here I thought we were dealing with a smart ghost...' Victoria muttered.

"Hes running the software Portals XL" Danny said as Sam looked up at the creature.

"Really? That piece of Vapor ware? Its the worse one out there how do people still use that?" Sam asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"Keep him busy I think I know how you three can beat him!" Tucker said as the three halfa's glared towards Technius.

"That we can do!" Danny said as the three halfa's flew up to the sky ready to do battle with this ghost.

"Get back You Hunk Of My Dads Junk!" Danny shotued as Devon sweat dropped.

"Really Phantom?" He asked as Danny shrugged.

"Its the best I could come up with." He said with a chuckle as Technius smirked.

"Could Mer Junk do **THIS!**" Technius asked before pulling out a remote and began changing Danny into multiple different outfits as Danny growled in his "Spock" outfit.

"**GIVE ME THAT!**" He shouted charging himself back to normally before Technicus sent the three flying into a wall with a claw that looked like something out of X-men.

"**TUCKER! NOW!**" Devon growled in impateintness.

"I'm Trying I'm trying! He must of Upgraded! We need the Latest Version Of The Program!" Tucker stated as Sam nodded pulling out her phone and dialing a number to get the program they needed.

"Um excuse me!" Sam called walking over to Technius to put her plan into action. "I'm Sam but I don't think I got your name perhaps you should shout it real loud and shout out your motive." Sam said.

"Hello. **I AM TECHNIUS! MASTER AND MANIPULATOR OF ALL THINGS ELECTRONIC! LORD OF ALL GADGETRY! WIZARD OF TECHNOLOGY!**" He shouted as Sam nodded.

"Go on.." She said plugging two plugs together.

"Yes I am also-" He stated before going all beserk as Tucker smirked.

"Security Overload! Everyone knows every new version has a giant hole in its security system." Tucker said as the three halfa ghosts smirked charging in.

Danny Victoria and Devon grabbed the Claws and smirked. "PROCESS THIS!" They shouted shoving it into his back.

"Wait that doesn't go in their!" Technius shouted as he started going Berserk again before shutting down as Tucker threw the Ghost Capturing food...container to Devon who grabbed it and grinned.

"**BACK TO THE SCRAP HEAP TECHNIUS!**" Devon shouted before opening the container as it began sucking Technius in as he began screaming no being sucked in as Devon slammed it shut before landing as he walked forward with his sister to Danny slamming the container into his hands.

"Remember Phantom..Next time we're enemies again!" Victoria snarled as Devon and Victoria took off to the sky heading on home.

'Those two seem familiar..' Sam muttered to herself shaking her head. Things were definitely becoming rather strange around Amity Park.


	3. Something Worth Fighting For

At the master residence Victoria and Devon were currently training launching Ecto beams at each other hit punches and kicks on one another not noticing a certain someone who had taken them in approaching the lair where the ghost portal was. "Oh hello children.." A fatherly tone spoke up. Suddenly the two kids jumped out of their skin falling on their ass and going out of their ghost half and panted. "Mister Masters-Dad! Don't do that!" Devon shouted as him and his sister panted after pretty much having the crap scared out of them. Today was their training day and they didn't need to be interrupted.

"So sorry about that kids. But just wondering, why aren't you keeping up your disguises?" He asked, curious. "Well Dad you see-" Victoria started before suddenly three loud knocks were heard from the ghost portal. "Oh no-thoses knocks they can't be.." Devon muttered. "Mister Masters get back!" Victoria stated as Devon and Victoria nodded. "GOING GHOST!" They shouted as they flashed before transforming into their ghosts halves. "GO!" Devon shouted.

Once Vlad was out of their the knockings stop as Victoria pressed the button and opened the portal as they zoomed into the zone looking around and growled. "ALRIGHT DAN SHOW YOUR WHITE PLASTERED FACE!" Devon shouted in anger. A manical cackling was heard as a middle-aged ghost appeared with the familiar white 'D' emblem on his chest. Casual observers would think it was Danny Phantom, just older. Sadly they'd be wrong. This was Dan, Danny's evil self from their ruined future. He gave a sick grin. "It's been a long time kids. How's the folks? Oh right, dead!" He cackled sadistically.

Victoria and Devon growled as their hands glowed yellow and Red. "Is this just a game to you?!" Victoria snarled in anger. "They aren't coming back because of you! Now what are you doing here you sick bastard!" Victoria snarled in anger.

"Simple. I'm making sure I'm still created in the present!" He laughed. "LIKE HELL YOU WILL! ready sis?!" Devon stated with a snarl as Victoria growled. "Ready Bro!" Victoria snarled. Dan smirked. "I may be outnumbered, but I can tell your new to your powers. I've had over 20 years experience! How long can you possibly fight me?!" He cackled. "Long Enough!" Devon shouted charging forward with his hands lit up with ectoplasm ready to strike Dan with flames of anger in his eyes.

Dan smirked. "Bring it." He mocked. "Not with out Me bro!" Victoria shouted as she charged forward before both nailing a punch in the face however, it didn't seem to even phase Dan who simply smirked. "What in the hell?!" Devon asked in shock. "I'm sorry, was that supposed to be an attack or a spring breeze?" Dan taunted. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Devon snarled as both of them went for a kick only for Dan to grab their feet like they were nothing. Dan smiled, simply throwing them hard against the door of the Ghost Zone.

"Gah!" Victoria and Devon cried in pain as they were slammed against the the door in pain this was not looking good. "Say good night, amateurs!" Dan laughed before letting out an ear-splitting Ghostly Wail. The two looked up as the wail started more or less ripping their outit apart as they panted it was no telling how long before their powers were drained. Meanwhile In the Masters residence Vlad was petting his cat Maddie before his red ghost sense went off as Vlad glared. "Maddie why don't you go outside and Play." Vlad said as the cat jumped off and went outside as Vlad got up before suddenly a black ring surrounded him as he transformed into Vlad Plasmius before zooming towards the Ghost Portal. In the Ghost Zone the kids were more or less on their last leg.

Dan gave a condescending smirk. "I must say I'm surprised rookies like you two survived one Ghostly Wail, but.." His smirk turned from mocking to downright malicious as he continued. "You'll never survive a second!" He smirked.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted before a Pink ghost blast shot from the portal blasting Dan back a few as one Vlad Plasmius/Masters zoomed into the zone as he looked towards the kids. "Are you two alright?" Vlad asked as Devon looked up. "Mister Masters?" Devon asked as Vlad shook his head. "I'll explain later kids." Vlad said with a smile turning around and crossed his arms. "So your who these two traveled back in time to stop huh?" Vlad asked.

Dan grinned. "I'm surprised your stopping me. After all it was you and Phantom who helped to create me!" He cackled. "What are you talking about boy?" Vlad asked raising an eyebrow as the kids were slowly trying to kid up but failing they were badly injured. "Observe." Dan smirked, before he seemed to split into two ghostly beings. Vlad's eyes widened as he saw what his ghost half looked like as Vlad's eyes widened. "No...this can't be.." Devon stated as Vlad snarled. "It appears so..to think my future self created such a monster...if I had known in the future when you are from I would of never offered to help. I may be a lonely sour old man but this is to far." Vlad snarled.

The two halves fused back into Dan as he laughed. "I remember it like yesterday. 'Please Vlad, take the pain away! Separate me from my ghost half!'" Dan mocked his former human half in tone perfectly before cackling insanely. "Ahh...so pathetic, he was." He laughed. Vlad snarled getting ready to strike him he needed all the information he could get get out of Dan. "Alright spill. Who were you originally and what the hell did you do to the human half of you than!" Vlad snarled. "It's simple, see the 2 rookies?" Dan began mockingly in a calm tone. "Yeah now explain!" Vlad snarled in anger.

"I was originally Danny Fenton in a future where all of his loved ones were killed due to an explosion of the Nasty Burger. With nowhere to turn to, I came to you Plasmius, to escape the pain of being half-ghost. But when you separated the two halves, for a reason I can't even figure out, my ghost half tore yours out, and then we fused together. My good half tried to fight, but your evil was too much for him and I was born. Then to ensure my future, I blew up your mansion and killed my human self." Dan finished with a proud smile as though telling a parent of something wonderful and deserving of reward. "You...Monster!" Vlad shouted before splitting into four versions of himself as Dan's arrogance was starting to get the better of him as he laughed. "I think its time you go back to that time!" all four Vlad's shouted each launching two ectoplasm beams towards Dan coming out to a total of 8.

"Ohhh sugar cookie.." Dan cursed under his breath. Usually when Vlad did this it sounded highly funny and amusing, but with Dan, the terrifying thing was he lacked any humor in his voice, he still sounded like the same sadistic cold-hearted bastard. The Eight blasts hit Dan dead on before sending Dan flying into the portal he came out of before Vlad lifted the kids up and put them on his shoulder before zooming out of the ghost portal slowly taking the kids up stairs. 'To think I was really thinking of using these kids for my own personal gain..after seeing Dan though I don't know if I could go though with it. These kids have suffered...what am I going to do..' Vlad muttered to himself.

Back to in the future Clockworth was talking with the other remaining Ghosts now that Dan was out of the ghost zone. "Okay someone one explain to me how in the world Dan got into the past?!" Clockworth asked switching between his three forms. "You fell asleep old man." Box Ghost laughed teasingly. "Oh for the love of." Clockworth stated face-palming. "So how long do the kids have?" Johnny 13 asked. "Still aways to go." He stated shaking his head looking up to the sky. "good luck kids..." Kitty muttered closing her eyes looking up to the sky with the rest of them.


	4. The Truth Revealed

After Danny's recent encounter with a Ghost by the name of Desiree Danny's troubles were about to get a whole lot worse. "Oh Kids..." The Voice of Vlad came out before entering the room were Devon and Victoria were training. "What's up ahem Dad." Devon said as Vlad chuckled. "Ah young ones I just thought I'd let you know that I'm hosting a 20 year College Reunion this year, and young Daniel will be accompanying them." Vlad said causing the kids eyes to narrow. "Dan..." They growled tightening their fists. 'Using them is easier than eating a day old sugar cookie' Vlad snickered to himself leaving the room. The following Morning The three of them walked outside to Greet Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Danny as Danny's eyes widened. "Victoria! Devon! What's up." Danny shouted as they faked a smile. "Ah Fenton nice to see you we weren't expecting you to be here with your folks." Devon said. "Come in come in." Vlad said as they all entered only for Vlad to slam the door in Jack's face. Once inside Devon growled. "When do we strike Vlad?" he whispered. "Patience Kids, revenge takes time." He whispered as Devon nodded taking a deep breath.

Suddenly Jack came flying in tackling Vlad to the ground. "I see you still got the old moves!" Jack said as Vlad grabbed the football. "GIVE ME THAT!" Vlad snapped taking the football away. "I never had any old moves all those years in the hospital robbed me of that!" Vlad snapped. "Oh yeah that how do you explain the kids?" Jack smirked. "Uh well uh..." Vlad started as Devon coughed speaking up. "Our Mom is out of town this week and won't be back for a couple of weeks. Business Trip." Devon stated. "Oh well alright then, come on kids let's check out the house!" Jack stated taking off as the two sweat dropped. "Jack is a real idiot..." Victoria stated. "Kids...you have no idea.." Vlad said with a laugh. Latter that Night Jack woke up. "Bathroom..." He said walking out of the room as suddenly some Ghost birds came flying down the hall as In Danny's room suddenly his Ghost Sense went off. "Oh great just what I need...a working Vacation." He said transforming into his counterpart Danny Phantom flying out of the room. Suddenly Danny phased his dad though to the bathroom before coming up into the halls again. "Hi guys remember me?" He asked punching his fist as suddenly they screamed taking off. "Okay...that was almost to easy." Danny stated. "Well your brains explain why you become the most wanted Ghost in the history of Amity Park." A voice said as he turned around to see Victoria and Devon's Ghost counterparts and a strange new ghost he never saw before. "Oh great what do you guys stalk me or something?!" Danny asked.

"Ah whatever I was aiming for the birds but you three will do!" Danny shouted as Vlad raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Danny went for a punch only for Vlad to grab him. "Devon?" He said before suddenly Devon launched a Ghost blast towards Danny as he was sent flying towards a wall. "Whoa...they've improved since last time...okay better stop fooling around." Danny stated. He charged in only for Victoria to grab him and spun him around before sending him flying down to the ground as Danny looked up. "The vultures were supposed to bring Vlad the big idiot to tell us about Dan and how to stop him but you'll do." Devon said with a smirk. "Danny Phantom right?" Vlad said as Danny blinked. "You know me?" He asked. "Of course I know you!" Vlad said as the three phased through the wall as Danny followed after them. "You're the Ghost Boy who uses his powers for goood... or so I thought until I met these two." Vlad stated. "What are you talking about?" Danny snapped. "Ten Years in the future you become the most evil sadistic ghost on the planet and you took EVERYTHING FROM ME AND MY SISTER!" Devon snapped.

"Whats wrong?" Devon stated as him and his sister surrounded him. "Aren't you going to try and shove us into your ridiculous Thermos and continue down this path!" Victoria snapped. "I-I- I don't want to fight you." Danny stated. "No, no you don't but we want to kill you!" Devon shouted launching a Ghost beam towards Danny. "BACK OFF!" Danny shouted launching 3 blasts towards each of them as They scoffed. "Please.." Devon said as they each brought up a shield blocking the blasts. "Tell me child can you do this yet?!" Vlad asked splitting into multiple copies. "No I can't...how are you doing that and furthermore how did the kids learn the shield we're both at the same level of Ghost powers." Danny argued. "We had a good teacher." Victoria stated. "Time's up Danny HA!" Devon shouted as him and his sister along with Vlad and his copy launched blasts towards Danny sending him flying through a door as they phased though after them as Devon prepared a blast to a downed Danny. "I've been waiting along time for this Phantom..." Devon growled.

Suddenly Danny was forced out of His ghost form as Devon's eyes widened lowering his blast. "This can't be right..Dan Phantom comes from Danny Fenton?!" Devon questioned. "Wait a moment..." Vlad stated he had been following Danny for a while but this had never occurred to him. "The Ghost Boy that you two are hunting is Jack's son?!" Vlad said as all three of them went back to normal. "Well what do you know..." Vlad said with a smirk. "Clockwork told us that he came from Danny but this can't be right...he hasn't hurt a soul since we've arrived!" Victoria stated. "No...GET AWAY!" Danny shouted pulling the covers over his head. "Huh? What happened?" Danny stated. "We should be asking you the same question Danny." Victoria said as they all walked in with a smile. "I guess I was warn out from the trip sorry for the scare, I'll be fine in the morning." Danny stated. "Oh whats a little scare between freinds hmm? Sleep Tight little badger.." He said as they all began to leave. 'It may be your last!' Devon growled his eyes glowing the orange flame color.

During the Party Danny was sorta down as Vlad came over. "Well Son your looking much better! I was wondering if you could do me a HUGE favor." He asked as Danny nodded. "Sure Mr. Masters but call me Danny. Son is what my dad calls me." He explained. "Of course now could you go to my lab second door on the right upstairs theres a present up their for your father that I'd like you to bring down." He stated as Danny nodded heading towards the room. In the Lab Danny looked around. "Present? I don't see a Present..." Danny stated before coming over to a picture. "Hey wait a minute.." Danny said picking up a picture before putting the ripped picture of his dad younger on it...it matched. "No way..." Danny stated before suddenly his ghost sense went off.

Danny quickly transformed before being brought up by the Ecto Octopuses as he quickly dispatched them. "Those Ghosts...they were the first ones I fought!" Danny stated. "And they're not alone pup!" A voice said before he was suddenly slammed by a net that shocked the hell out of him as he screamed. "You like it?! I've had some upgrades!" He said before his eyes narrowed. "Now.." he stated. "ENOUGH!" Vlad shouted as Devon Victoria and him walked him. "I didn't hire you to kill him Skuller that goes to my kids if he doesn't corporate." Vlad stated. "Yes well I..." He stated looking at his "PDA". "Have to go look up a book on a gorilla...AGAIN!" Skuller said taking off into the sky.

"The Ectopusses, Skuller I don't understand." Danny stated. "Of course not your what Fourteen?! You don't understand the threat you hold to the future Devon and Victoria are from." Vlad stated. "Not this again..." Danny groaned. "Not old enough to drive and not in college yet. I sent those and others to test if you were really who Devon and Victoria said you were, Imagine my surprise to find out that Jack has set in motion one of the most evil ghost in existence and the 4th Hybrid." Vlad said. "Fourth?" Danny questioned as Suddenly Devon Vlad and Victoria transformed into their ghost forms. "YOU THREE?!" Danny shouted in shock. "I'm going Ghost!" Danny shouted and nothing happened. "I'm going Ghost!" Danny shouted again and nothing happened. "Why can't I go Ghost?" Danny questioned. "You have a battle cry isn't that cute kids?" Vlad asked. "Hilarious." Devon stated. "I on the other hand have this!" Vlad said patting the box. "A spectral energy neutralizer. Designed by Skulker paid for by me and as long as your contained within that box you're as human as your idiot father!" Vlad explained. "Let me out of here!" Danny shouted. "Why so you can continue down this path and eventually become the ghost that nearly destroys all of Humanity?" Devon questioned. "And desperately trying to get control of your powers powers by the way I've had for twenty years!" Vlad stated.

"I have experience my child, just look at these two I could train you and teach you everything I know and all you have to do is renounce your IDIOT father." Vlad stated. "dude..you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop that is never going to-" Danny started before suddenly two ghost beams nearly took his head off. "Happen?" Danny stated looking up to see Devon and Victoria having just nearly took his head off. "That was just a warning shot, the next one won't miss." Devon stated. "Well once your father is out of the way we'll see how you feel kids...watch him." Vlad stated phasing out of the lab. Meanwhile while the Vlad was up in the party possessing Jack causing Chaos. "What are we waiting for bro! Let's just blast this son of a bitch and be done with this!" Victoria stated preparing a ghost blast. "I'm with you for once sis!" Devon stated as Danny gulped as Danny was sweating like crazy. "Uh don't I get a last words in?" Danny asked. "Like you gave those in our time!" Devon snapped. 'okay bad idea...' Danny muttered. "Your time is up Danny prepare to die Dan!" Devon growled. "Whatificouldconvinceyouvladisjustusingyoutwo!" Danny shouted really fast.

"What do you mean Phantom..." Devon stated lowering his ghost blast along with his sister as Danny sighed in relief. "Look if you let me out give me 30 minutes at most and I will prove to you that Vlad is just using you to his own end." Danny stated as Devon and his sister looked at each other than back to Danny. "And if you fail?" Victoria questioned. "You're free to kill me." Danny stated. "You must be very confident Vlad is just using you by putting your own life on the line.." Devon stated. "Fine...one chance." Devon stated pressing the open button letting Danny out of the case. Danny quickly was nearly blasted. "Half an hour remember Fenton!" Devon stated. "Right..." Danny said as Danny phased through the ceiling followed by the others. Up above in the party the guests were screaming as Jack was laughing before speaking. "If you live to tell the tale remember that big fat Jack Fenton did this to you!" He shouted. "Guess again Cheeze head!" A voice said as he turned to see Danny come flying towards him phasing him though as the kids followed him as Jack blinked. "NO ONE USES JACK FENTON AS A HUMAN MEAT PUPPET!" He shouted.

"How did you escape?!" Vlad questioned. "Your kids have given me a half hour to prove your using them and I plan on taking full advantage!" Danny shouted trying to take down Vlad as Devon and Victoria were watching from the side invisible. "Daniel stop think about what I could offer, You Danny Phantom and Me Vlad Plasmius together we could rule..." He stated as Devon blinked. "Wait...that type of talk sounds familiar..." Devon stated. "Forget it pal! Your money can't buy the packers! It can't by my mom and it can't buy me!" Danny stated launching an ecto blast towards Vlad as Vlad simply held his hand out blocking it. "How can this be bro...Danny...hes fighting for good yet...he becomes Dan?!" Victoria questioned as Suddenly Danny brought up his hands to block the beam Vlad sent flying back as a green shield came up around Danny blocking it. "I know who you are I'll tell my father I'll tell my mom..now tell me you don't really care for those kids do you?" Danny questioned.

Suddenly honks were heard before an RV came crashing through the wall as Danny jumped out of the way. "Well I guess since it's just us It couldn't hurt...no I don't...I'm simply using them to my own ends just like I've used my powers to my own gain they are nothing more than pawns to me." Vlad stated as Danny smirked. "What's so amusing Daniel have you finally come to the conclusion you can't win?" Vlad asked. "No the fact that you just screwed your own plan." Danny stated. "PLASMIUS!" Two voices shouted as he quickly turned around seeing Devon and Victoria and turned around fully. "Were you listening in the entire time?" Vlad asked as they nodded in anger. "Oh Butter Biscuits..." Vlad grumbled. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR USING US!" Devon shouted as suddenly Devon and Victoria charged in slamming their fists sending him flying out the window. "Oh ow!" Danny squinted. Danny looked out the window squinting a few times before he was sent flying back into the house and zoomed at him before Devon lifted Vlad up into the air. "GIVE US ONE REASON WHY WE SHOULDN'T BLAST YOUR MOLECULES TO KINGDOM COME!" Devon snarled in anger. "Because I can help you stop the creation of Dan somehow child!" Vlad snapped. "Right, yet you sounded JUST LIKE HIM A MOMENT AGO!" Victoria snapped. "Oh Sugar Cookie..." Vlad muttered. "Easy Ghosts I'll take it from here." A voice said as they turned and blinked. "Jack?" Devon asked as he winked as they noticed the green glow in his eyes. Devon dropped him as Danny, inside Jack walked forward and picked Vlad up. "How's it going V-man." Danny asked. "Oh you've overshadowed Jack I'm soo scared what's next a card trick?!" Vlad asked. "Listen to me, I swear I'll walk out right now and expose us both unless you agree to a truce I'm the only one saving you from these two blasting you to the Ghost Zone." Danny stated. "You're Bluffing." Vlad stated. "No I'm not, my parents will accept me no matter what, but if I expose you well what will my mom think of you." Danny stated putting him down. "You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life especially with these two probably out of here after this unless you agree to a truce." Danny stated.

"Using your opponent's weaknesses against him..I have taught you something haven't I? Very well...truce." He smirked. "Eventually you will join me by choice you and your mother. Any last words kids?" Vlad asked. "First don't call us Kids secondly the next time we meet we're enemies!" Devon snapped. "And what of Dan?" He asked with a smirk. "I'll work with them to find a way to stop me from becoming that." Danny stated. "Fenton?" Victoria asked. "Look I don't know the full story but they are trying to do the right thing and restore their future. its the least I can do." Danny stated. "Then you need my help. He has some of my powers..somehow." Vlad muttered. "After what you did FORGET IT!" Devon snapped. "In due time you kids will come crawling back to me but for now..." Vlad said coughing before jumping in the air. "CURSE YOU JACK FENTON! YOUR WORLD RENOWNED EXPERTISE OF ALL THINGS GHOST HAS DEFEATED ME!" Vlad overdramatically bellowed before looking at Danny, Victoria and Devon as he lowered his voice. "Until next time...Kids." He laughed softly as he vanished. Danny quickly got out of his father as Devon and Victoria raced after him. Outside the Mansion Danny finally spoke. "So what's next for you two?" Danny asked. "Not sure Fenton...we've been focusing so long on trying to kill you to save the future..now I'm not sure we can do it." Devon stated. "What do you mean?" Danny asked. "Well for starters you're an idiot, a loveable Idiot but an idiot none the less." Victoria stated. "Thanks I...think?" Danny questioned. "Anyways you'll see us at School but as for were we will be staying at...I'm not sure..." Victoria stated with a sigh.

A few days removed from the events with Vlad and Danny was doing his homework before his Ghost Sense went off as Danny blinked walking outside and saw two Ghost he recognize moving into a house that had been vacant house that had been empty on their house for sometime on their block and grinned. "I guess I can turn the other cheek for them." Danny stated with a chuckle slipping back into his house. "And in other news stuff such as food and appliances have disappeared." His news said. "Ghosts?!" Jack asked. "Dad it's probably just some criminals." Danny chuckled. "Ghost Criminals?" he questioned as Danny shook his head. 'Dad you have no idea..' Danny said with a grin.


	5. Prisoner Of Love

After many heist they finally got everything they needed locked into their house, a ghost portoal to keep their eyes open for what they were looking for Food, Water Clothes ect the basics the next day as they got home from School suddenly their Ghost Sense went off as Victoria and Devon sighed heading out the door and looked up to strange blue ghost. "Hey you who are you?" Victoria called as the Ghost looked down at them. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" He shouted zooming off as the two blinked. "You gotta be kidding me..." Victoria groaned.

Devon and Victoria quickly cut him off. "Are you serioursly the box Ghost?" Devon asked. "Yes, I AM THE BOX GHOST GHOST OF ALL THINGS SQUARE!" He shouted as the two halfa's sweat dropped. "Bro can you take care of this?" Victoria asked. "Yeah.." Devon stated cracking his knuckles as Victoria looked down to see Maddie Fenton walking out with some suitcase as Devon was beating the box ghost to a pulp before pulling out the thremost and sucking him in slamming it closed with a smirk. "And this is the Box Ghost of this time, give me a break..." Devon stated with a sigh. "Divorce what?!" Danny stated as the two blinked flying behind the building going back to their normal forms before coming out from behind the building.

"Devon, Victoria nice to see you guys I wish it was at better times though." Danny stated as they blinked in confusion as Jazz was walking out of the room. "Oh hey Devon, Victoria." Jazz stated with a smile. "Jazz did you hear that?!" Danny asked. "What? Mom yelling at Dad. Relax she'll get over it." Jazz assured. "I've never heard mom THIS angry before though." Danny stated. "Of course she's mad and if I'm right dad will cluelessly do NOTHING to apologize to her." Jazz stated. "That's were your wrong Jazzmine!" Jack stated walking over to them as a taxi came up to them. "I have been a little preoccupied with Ghosts lately so I'm heading to your aunts to apologize and give your mother the best anniversary gift ever!" Jack stated jumping in the taxi as it drove off. "Jazz...are mom and dad going to split up?" Danny asked. "I don't know Danny it sounds like it but-" Devon started. "I was wrong?" Jazz questioned. "Jazz?" Danny questioned poking her. "Wait hes going to our aunt's house, to apologize...I was wrong?!" Jazz asked in shock.

The following Day at School Danny sighed as Tucker looked around. "Hey where are Devon and Victoria?" Tucker asked. "We figured it was best they stuck with Paulina and them to avoid anything blowing our cover they are from the future after all last thing we need is something screw up this timeline." Danny explained. "Smart move so what we going have to deal with their old persona?" Sam questioned. "Only during School but its for the best Sam." Danny explained. "True anyways go on?" Sam questioned. "You guys should've seen it my folks NEVER fight Well they fight Ghosts but that's different.." Danny stated. "Danny relax, no one gets divorced over not getting a gift." Sam stated putting a hand on her shoulder. "But its the thing my dads going to use to appologize their right on the brink! I'm telling you ANYTHING could set them over the edge!" Danny freaked. "Danny you're fine, I mean its not like your mom actually said the word divorce! I mean if she actually said...than you'd have a problem." Tucker stated. "Tucker...she DID say the word!" Danny shouted. "Smooth Tuck Really Smooth..." Sam grumbled.

After School Danny, Victoria, Devon, Sam and Tucker were all in the Fenton Lab. "Lets make this quick I got a lunch date with Paulina in about two hours." Victoria stated. "How you got a date with Miss Shallow Pants I will NEVER know...no offense." Sam stated. "None taken Sam." Victoria giggled. "I sooo don't want to do this." Danny stated with a grumble. "You get in, get the present and get out." Sam stated. "And Danny." Devon stated as Danny turned around. "If you spot a ghost with flaming hair and a D on his chest RUN do not I repeat DO NOT fight him." Devon stated. "Possession of unauthorized recording equipment...that's against the rules..." The voice said as Devon face desked. "It is him..." Devon groaned. Inside the Ghost Zone the ghost Devon and Victoria heard took the device off Danny's ear before pulling out a book. "Or at least it is now..." He stated. "Wait this all a big miss understanding!" Danny pleaded. "They're might be Chaos everywhere else in the Ghost Zone but they're will be order in my Prison. You should've heeded my warning Punk. Now you and I have a problem." He stated. Soon The Box Ghost and Danny were thrown in a truck as Danny sighed. "Great...My folks are splitting up, my sisters a basket case and I'm going to ghost Jail..this may be the worse day of my life..." Danny sighed.

Suddenly the door opened as Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Well...if isn't the young whelp who helped us get locked up in this stinking place! Welcome Home..." Skulker stated. "Correction This IS the worst day of my life!" Danny stated. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost shouted. "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Danny snapped. Back at the real world Devon and Victoria stepped out of the Speeder and were preparing to enter the Ghost Portal. "Are you two nuts?!" Sam questioned. "Sam we've dealt with this guy in our time we know what were getting into." Devon stated. "Who was the one who got Danny anyways?" Tucker asked. "Walker, a ghost zone Warden.." Victoria stated. "And unfortunately he has a habit of ending every sentence with That's against the rules." Devon stated. "Oh lovely..." Tucker muttered. "Keep an eye out for us we're going in!" Victoria stated as they transformed into their Ghost forms and zoomed into the Ghost Zone. At the Ghost Zone Danny was locked down as Walker was going over his book. "Loitering Trespassing, Creating a disturbance, and possession of real world Controbane." Walker stated as Danny tried to reach for the gift. "Uh excuse me Sir." He stated before he was grabbed on the collar by him. "The names Walker, Know it, Fear it, Obey it! I am your Judge, Executioner, Jury, Executioner, Jailer and if necessary your Executioner!" Walker stated. "Uh you said Executioner three times." Danny commented. "I like that part of the job." Walker stated dropping Danny back in the chair.

Danny noticed out of the corner of his eye Devon and Victoria making their way towards the Prison as he hopped over near the present trying to reach for it and began to speak. "You see Mr. Walker, I'm actually trying to remove the controbane so if I could just grab it and go.." Danny stated before walker slammed his foot down to bring the chair down. "I'd like to let you go son but I can't that be against the rules, but seeing how this is a first offense i'm willing to be lienet." Walker stated walking over closing the book. "1,000 YEARS!" Walker shouted pointing towards Danny. Latter on Victoria looked at her watch and growled. "We got one hour before I'm late for my date fuckin Walker..." Victoria growled. Back at the Prison. "Chow Time! Move it out!" The guard shouted hitting Danny into the place as he sweat dropped. "Wow pretty much everyone who hates me all at one table...just like high school..." Danny stated. "HOLD ON FENTON!" A voice shouted as suddenly a huge explosion was heard blowing the door out of the way as Skulker and co looked down to see Devon and Victoria zoom in. "Well well so all three Ghost Children in one room this day just keeps getting better..." Skulker said cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on Skulker I've been waiting for a chance to pay you back for using us just like Vlad did...Purple Back Gorilla man." Devon stated with a smirk. "Shut up whelp! It's because of that kid's blasted PDA!" Skulker grumbled. Devon and Skulker charged in at one another matching blow for blow before suddenly the Alarm went off as the guards and Walker came racing in as one handed walker a scanner as he used it before his eyes narrowed. "Time traveling without a license thats-" Walker started. "I swear if you finish that sentence me and my sister are going to break every bone in that un dead body of yours!" Devon snapped.

"Threatening the Warden that's against the Rules." Walker stated. "OH THAT DOES IT!" Devon shouted as him and Victoria charged in towards Walker. "Uh shouldn't you guys get going?" Danny asked. "Oh right, you coming with?" Skulker asked. "No, I've got some unfinished business with the warden!" Danny stated. "Good luck Child, I look forward to hunting you and your friends on the other side." Skulker stated. "Thanks...I think." Danny stated. Danny charged in as Walker groaned. "How are you two so strong!" Walker questioned backing off. "How about saying Please? Saying please is a rule!" Danny stated as Walker blinked. "It is?" he asked pulling out his book. Suddenly Danny closed the book on his finger. "Is now! Devon, Victoria go after my dad's gift to my mom i'll keep warden here Busy!" Danny stated as they nodded zooming off. They quickly grabbed the present from Walkers room and zoomed back towards Danny. "Danny we got it let's-" Devon stated as they suddenly were grabbed by the leg. "Uh oh..." Devon muttered as they were slammed down on the ground.

"Now let me acquaint you with a few rules time travelers. Rule one, you cross me you pay the consequences, Rule 2 just because your a ghost doesn't mean I can't crush you with an inch of your afterlife! Rule three!" Walker started before suddenly Tucker and Sam came zooming in on the speeder. "Tucker?! Sam! How'd you get in here?!" Danny asked. "Once Devon and Victoria went in we had to follow tucker's instincts wasn't easy." Sam stated. "And check it out, real world stuff just phases though everything in here." Tucker explained. "In the Ghost Zone we're the ghosts." Sam said as Devon face palmed. "How did I forget that silly thing..." Devon groaned.

"We're the ghosts...well than guys maybe it's time to stop fighting like a ghost and start fighting like kids!" Danny said as the three of them transformed into their Human side as Walker's foot phased through them as they sat up. "I believe this is yours Danny" Devon said handing it to them as they began walking to the Speeder as Walker was trying everything. "WHY CAN'T I TOUCH YOU THREE?!" He snapped. "I'll let you explain now let's get back I got a date." Victoria stated. "Agreed and forget it Walker, this is the ghost zone, we're not just a ghost, we're human your rules don't apply." Danny said as they took off out of their with a loud NOOOOOOOOOOOO. Another Day, Another Ghost defeated.


	6. My Brothers Keeper

The Next Day at Casper High things were definitely getting weird. "CASPER! HIGH! SPIRIT!" Lancer shouted jumping in the air each time before landing on the ground next to Jazz. "Ah...Spirit week, I love it all the Pomp the Circumstance and most of all the spirit sparklers. Jazz did I tell you I used to be a Cheerleader?" Lancer asked. "Really? I had no idea anyways Mr. Lancer have you seen Devon? He said he needed to speak to me on something." Jazz stated. "Ms. Fenton you've been talking with Mr. Masters a lot lately is there something going on with you two?" Lancer asked causing Jazz to blush deep red. "What oh no no no no, we're just friends." Jazz stated.

"But can I talk to you about my brother Danny Mr. Lancer." Jazz stated meanwhile inside school the trio of Halfa's were heading for class before their ghost senses went off as Danny nodded before they entered a locker before transforming into their ghost halfs and zoomed into the door near the lockers spotting a green ghost. Danny Devon and Victoria hit him blow for blow only for him to block it only to launch some goop and sent Devon and Victoria out the wall luckily they were able to phase through the wall as Danny launched a huge beam towards the ghost. Inside the room the ghost roared before disappearing as Danny grunted before transforming into his Human half only for Lancer to open the door with Jazz and sighed. "Good one Fenton, you let him get away you idiot." he said to himself before Lancer grabbed Danny.

"Dude you okay?" Tucker asked. "Yeah you haven't been the same since you left spectra's office." Devon stated. "I'm fine...I can;t belive my sister told that shrink I'm a loser!" Danny snapped. "You sure man?" Devon asked. "Yeah that dosen't sound like Jazz to me." Sam stated. "Hey Guys." Jazz stated stopping the group. "What dosen't sound like Jazz to you?" Jazz asked as Danny narrowed his eyes. "Still mad?" she asked. "Wow you are the smart one." Danny said sarcastically. Devon and Victoria's sense went off as they glared looking around while Danny was talking with his sister. "Danny we gotta go NOW!" Devon shouted as Danny nodded. "Leave me alone!" he stated taking off. "A FREAKISHLY LARGE HORNET!" One student shouted as suddenly Jazz turned around to see the bug and screamed. "BACK OFF BUG FACE!" Devon shouted as suddenly he turned and got a triple kick right in the face sending the four of them outside as Jazz blinked. "Wait a moment, that was a ghost? That was four ghosts?!" Jazz asked.

Outside Danny spoke. "Somebody call the Ghost Busters?!" Danny asked. "My you are clever." The bug stated. "Alright lets make this quick fenton!" Devon stated charging in as the bug charged in ready to strike as the two were able to going invisible before he zoomed back over Danny his stinger hitting him. "What the?! FENTON!" Devon shouted racing over to him. "What the hell is going on with you today man?" Devon asked. "I'm not sure," Danny said as the Ghost bug turned around as Danny blocked it with a force field. "ALRIGHT PAL TIME FOR YOU TO-" Danny stated preparing the thremost before he sighed noticing he was gone. "Great another bad guy gets away..." Danny sighed as the trio floated up. "Maybe Jazz is right maybe I am a loser..." Danny said taking off. "Danny.." Devon stated sighing as they took off after him.

The following day at school. "Don't you think hes been acting weird...come to think of it..Devon and Victoria disappear from time to time when I'm helping them with their homework.." Jazz stated. "Uh Jazz, we're Danny Victoria and Devon's freinds that means we keep their secrets from you even if they do treat us badly from time to time." Tucker stated before suddenly Jazz pulled out a twenty. "We've all got our problems Jazz I know your worried but they're fine." Sam stated as Jazz narrowed her eyes they were hiding something. The following afternoon Devon and Victoria were at their own table looking around. "Sis have you been noticing something since Spectra showed up?" Devon asked. "Yeah, this is looking a lot like HER work to think she cares more about her looks than the look of our time.." Victoria grumbled.

Suddenly their ghost senes went off as Devon groaned. "One day off thats ALL I ask!" Devon growled as he took off with his sister giving Danny the Signal as he raced after him followed by his sister, unknown to him. Once outside Jazz took a peek. "GOING GHOST!" Danny shouted as the three suddenly transformed as Jazz's eyes widened in shock. "Danny?! Devon?! Victoria?!" Jazz shouted in shock as they took off to the sky. Tucker turned around sweating as Jazz walked over to them. "Did you see that?! Tell me I didn't see what I just saw." Jazz stated. "look we can expl-" Tucker started before suddenly Sam stuff the ice cream in his mouth. "Of course its not Ghosts aren't real Jazz your sounding like your father." Sam stated as Jazz began thinking for a moment. "Jazz?" Sam questioned. "Oh of course Ahaha my parents are such loons its rubbing off listen if you see Devon tell him I'm looking for him." Jazz stated taking off as Tucker and Sam sighed in relief.

Zooming around into the building they heard screams as the trio of Halfa's zoomed towards him before triple slamming his face with their feet before landing as he removed the sun glasses growled. "I know you need your make up but your just going to have to wait your turn. " He stated as the Ghost slapped him away. "Alright freakzilla try this on for size!" Devon shouted as him and his sister launched a ghost beam towards him as he simply dodged it no problem. Danny dodged a few beams launched from the ghost before he zoomed in punching him down against a backpack shelf. "You three aren't very good at this are you?" He asked as the two siblings blinked. "That voice...' Devon muttered.

"Yeah well maybe I don't need to be to beat you!" Danny shouted as suddenly it transformed into a ghost wolf charging in and bit down on Danny's outfit backing him into a corner before flinging him back and pinned him down and smirked. "Oh look the little Looser has a few baby halfa's to help him." He stated as Danny growled. "DO NOT CALL ME A LOSER!" he snapped launching him back before charging up a huge beam and blasted him only for him to dodge. "Danny..." Devon stated. "What?" Danny asked calming down. "Just now...you attacked a lot like Dan." Victoria stated. "Oh crud..." Danny said face palming. "Well that's enough Damage for one afternoon." The ghost said transforming back into his normal form before phasing through the ceiling After Danny zoomed out of the room after another failed capture Devon and Victoria's eyes narrowed. "I thought I smelled her handy work..." Devon growled in anger. "Even years before Danny became Dan not much has changed has it?" Victoria questioned. "The more things change, the more they stay the same." Devon stated..

"I really hope they had insurance," Tucker commented as he noticed the wreckage that the pharmacy had from the ghost battle. "Agreed Tucker..." Sam stated. "Sam, Tucker, we rarely have really paid attention around school you know we got more important things to worry about, has anyone by the name of Spectra showed up recatanly?" Devon asked. "Um yeah Penelope Spectra. She's the school guidance counselor if you can even call her that," Sam answered while Tucker nodded, "Yeah everyone's mood just got worse since she came to the school." Tucker stated. "So It IS her!" Devon snapped. "That probably explains Danny's change of attitude lately." Victoria stated. "Um Devon, Victoria um...listen uh geeze how to I ask this question Sam little help?!" Tucker asked.

"Wait I'm lost here. How do you two about here?" Sam stated with a curious look in her eyes at Devon and VIctoria. She thought they didn't know about Ms. Spectra until she and Tucker told them. "Like we told Danny, we're from the future whatever Ghosts you have here, been there done that seen it, though there are cases where there is a big difference." Devon explained. "Yeah example would be Box Ghost." Victoria stated still in disbelief. Sam and Tucker blinked, letting Devon's words sink in before they both laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look we know your part ghosts like Danny but there's no way you two are time travelers," Tucker laughed out in disbelief. "Laugh about it while you can we got work to do, Come on!" Devon stated as the two of them took off. The following Day at school everyone out side Victoria, Devon, Sam, Danny and Tucker were looking around as Sam spoke. "Hey is it me, or is this the worst spirit week in the history of Casper High Spirit week?" Sam asked as they looked around to see everyone down in the dumps. "We would be to the bottom of this IF YOU ALL WOULD JUST FREAKIN LISTEN!" Devon snapped as Sam sighed. "Alright Mr and Ms. "Time Traveler" lets hear it." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"The Ghost we are dealing with is Spectra." Devon stated as Tucker blinked. "Spectra? You mean like the woman who everyone has been seeing? Your kidding right?" Tucker asked. "No, She has the ability of disguising herself as a human. Didn't you find it odd that every time someone entered her office they become depressed?" Devon asked. "Now that you mention it..my powers have been acting up since I saw her.." Danny stated. "Well only one way to find out!" Sam stated. Later that day Sam and Tucker exited the room. "I hate my life.." Tucker stated. "I hate your life more..." Sam said. "Bye bye, Remember there is only an I in Misery only if you Spell it that way!" Spectra said as she closed in as Danny Victoria and Devon phased through the door.

Inside green energy circled around her as she sucked it up. "Ahhh man that's good..." She said looking over the folders. "I'm going to miss those kids...they're a waterfall of Misery.." She said as Devon growled. "Easy Devon let's see what they're up to first.." Danny stated as Devon nodded. Suddenly a green figure zoomed in. "There you are, You hooked up the Device?" Spectra asked. "Of course, and when the Spirit sparklers go off vaporizing the only chipper kid left in school, They're will be enough Misery to go around to keep us looking young forever, remember though we need to keep our eyes out for those Time Travels." He said as Spectra nodded before they disappeared. "Jazz!" Danny stated.

In the hall Spectra's Butler spoke. "After we've destroyed everything up for a cappuccino?" He asked. "Sounds good." Spectra stated. "Dream again you two!" Devon shouted launching a beam towards the Butler as Spectra looked up. "Long time no See Spectra I see you haven't changed one bit." Victoria stated. "I'm sorry Can I help you?" She asked. "No, No you can't you can't help anyone but yourself." Danny stated as she tried to grab the trio who dodged it. "Even in this time you find the one thing a kid's most afraid of." Devon stated. "Their future their looks anything." Victoria explained as Danny glared. "And you pick at it and pick at it while your snippy little ghost assistant feeds on it!" Danny stated as he let out a hey.

"So you must be the Time Travelers I've heard so much about but I'm afraid you've missed a few Details!" Spectra shouted transforming into her real form. Suddenly Danny was tackled by a green wolf as Spectra charged in as Devon and Victoria growled blocking her blows hitting her away. Devon and Victoria zoomed out of the room to the outside as Jazz was giving her speech inside. "You thought you were going to stop us?! You! You're just a frightened little kid!" He stated. "I beg to Differ!" Devon shouted as the wolf turned around getting a swift punch to the jaw. Danny charged in slamming his fist into his Stomach sending him flying into the air.

Suddenly Spectra came from behind and grabbed Danny in the head as he was struggling. "Let go of me!" Danny shouted. "Now why would I do that?! Your doubt, your misery it's delicious!" Spectra stated. "Okay and I thought Vlad was freaky." Devon stated. "HANDS OFF!" Devon and Victoria shouted before suddenly the Wolf ghost tackled them down keeping both their hands pinned. "Let go!" Devon shouted. "Why so you can go off to defeat Dan Phantom and save your time thats doomed!" He asked as Victoria's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" Victoria asked as suddenly his face was revealed but it was a much older Bertrand. "Cause I was sent here by Dan to make sure that DOESN'T HAPPEN!" He said with a smirk.

"YOU!" Devon shouted as him and his sister were able to just barely power out as the three glared. "I thought something was off, you knew where we were every moment, knew that we came from the future, something didn't seem right with you. there was no way you were the Bertrand of this time." Devon growled. "Devon! Go help Danny I got freak face here." Victoria shouted as Devon nodded as he took off flying towards Spectra nailing her with a right hook as the Sparklers inside were about to go off. "GO DANNY!" Devon shouted. "RIGHT!" Danny stated zooming into the stadium and got Jazz out of there in the nick of time.

With Jazz and Danny they looked at each other before Devon and Victoria came in landing next to him before suddenly two hands grabbed Victoria and Devon and threw them against the dumpster before grabbing Danny with two hands and slamming him on it. "look at you!" She said as Danny pulled out the Thermos before Spectra slapped it away. "What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with Humans? Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers!" She said as Jazz came storming to the door side. "Your a freak! Not a boy, not a ghost who cares for a thing like you. And you two you honestly think you can change your future?" Spectra asked.

"Excuse me!" Jazz said as Spectra turned around. "Jazz?" Devon questioned. "I don't know these three but I hope its okay if they get a second opinion!" Jazz said clicking a button as the Fenton Peeler began activating. "Well this is weird." Jazz stated. She fired it as suddenly it began peeling though layer after layer of Spectra. "Talk about having nothing within." Danny stated revealing Spectra's true self. "NO I'M NOTHING WITHOUT MY YOUTH!" Spectra shouted. "We don't stay young forever bag of bones." Devon stated as Danny opened the Thermos and sucked spectra in. "Hey It worked...but its still weird.." Jazz stated walking over to the three Halfa's as they gulped. "Ahhh Ghost..." Jazz faked fleeing out of there as The three sighed before taking off. "They can tell me when their ready...but why does Devon having Ghost powers make him more attractive?" Jazz questioned shrugging before taking off another day, another ghost.


	7. Shades Of Grey

In the Ghost Zone in a royal area Dan Phantom landed in the area holding two items, A flaming crown and some strange ring as he walked into the room with a grin. Inside next to some strange sarcophagus was a black armored figure with a green glowing sword and purple flames coming from the helmet down to the back. "Ah Fright Knight...Just the man I was looking for." Dan said with a smirk. "You seek my assistance?!" Fright Knight snapped, as he naturally didn't trust people. "More your kings.." he said holding up two items showing the very items that would be needed to restore the Ghost Kings power to full. "What business do you have with his Majesty?!" He snarled. "You see...two halfa's are currently in the past trying to ruin what I've created...however, you may be able to help fright knight as you do want your king freed correct?" Dan asked.

"...Yes, why do you ask?" Fright asked, trying to remain calm as he knew of Dan's incredible power and lashing out at him would be futile. "Than I propouse this, You help eliminate those annoying Half-ghosts who get in the way and your king gets set free." Dan stated with a sadistic smirk on his face. The kids in their lack of experience would be lucky to survive against fright knight. "Why would I assist a scoundrel like you?" Fright growled, showing that despite being a ghost mercenary, he had a high sense of justice and wouldn't work for evil easily. "Quite simple, I spare you, or did you forget my ability to turn you human and kill you MULTIPLE TIMES?!" Dan shouted his eyes glowing red.

Fright growled menacingly. "You are despicable...but...very well. You're just lucky you overpower me." he growled. "Good," Dan stated quickly using his powers that he memorized from his last encounter with Clockwork opening a portal in time. "This leads to the year 2004 the kids are there come back to me with their corpses and your king is freed." Dan stated. "Fine." He growled. 'Kids...I'm sorry for having to put you through this, I have no choice.' He thought to himself bitterly before flying through the portal.

Meanwhile in the past Danny was waiting for the results of his spelling test before suddenly his phone went off. Danny looked at his phone to see a text. "From Devon?" Danny questioned. "Dash got a D on his spelling test Danny, RUN!" It read. "Uh Mr. Lancer please just EMAIL THE TEST!" Danny shouted zooming out of the room with Dash holding his test in hand chasing after him. Lancer was about to answer him before he saw them run out of the room. "Great Gatsby, he needs counseling!" He shouted in annoyance of Dash. "Moving gotta keep moving.." Danny muttered racing through the hallways as Dash was following him. "Thats right Fenton, Run! Cause i'm taking the D I got on our spelling test out of your hide!" Dash shouted. "Everytime he fails he takes it out on me!" Danny muttered to himself. Meanwhile Valerie was talking with Paulina about her last date witt Victoria went and Kwan before suddenly Unfortunately Danny came to a skidding stop before slamming into Paulina making her spill coffee on Valerie as she growled. "PLEASE hurt the unpopular boy for me?!" she growled.

Kwan gulped. "Well I...um I'm sure it was an accident.." he stated before Valrie suddenly grabbed him by the collar growling rather angrily. Kwan gulped again. 'I'm sorry Danny, I don't want my face caved in like lunch meat!' He thought to himself before speaking out loud. "Okay okay! I'll take care of it!" He yelped. Danny quickly turned around running the other way. "FENTON!" he shouted racing after them as Danny saw Dash coming from another direction. "Wait a moment..." Danny said it finally hitting him. "I have Ghost Powers" Danny said his eyes glowing green before he went invisible zooming into the ground as Dash and Kwan bonked heads.

"Ow! Kwan, you idiot..." Dash groaned, dazed. Outside Danny came out from under the parking lot. "Phew...That was too close." Danny said walking over clapping hands with Devon and Victoria. "Thanks for the warning." He stated. "Don't worry about it we may have to keep blending in until we find out what changed you but we got your back Fenton." Devon said with a grin. "Thanks...I'm gonna need it.." He gasped, trying to slow down his heart back to normal. "Easy Danny..." Victoria said before Suddenly the three of their ghosts senses went off. "Oh come on..." Danny groaned as they turned around ready to strike before suddenly a Ghost puppy walked up to them panting.

"Awww.." Victoria squealed. Danny picked him up and smiled as they puppy licked his face. "Its like Dash but with better breath." Danny said putting him down. "Now this we can handle." Danny said with a grin before suddenly he glowed turning into a giant ghost dog. "Or not!" Danny said. "Wait...Cujo, is that you boy?" Devon asked, gently scratching under his chin. Suddenly the dog started wiggling his tail as he turned back to puppy form as Victoria sighed in realif. "Phew Cujo don't scare us." Victoria stated scratching his head. Cujo let out a soft bark in contentment as he cuddled in their arms. " "Wait you know him?" Danny asked returning out of his ghost form. "It's a long story, who's a good boy." Victoria stated scratching his ear as Cujo let out a playful bark.

"Aww..your so cute aren't ya little guy?" Devon teased, playfully tickling his stomach. The next day however, things got ugly as they arrived with Danny as Devon blinked seeing Valerie moving out. "What happened?" Devon asked as Valerie humphed. "If you must know some stupid big green bulldog ghost dog has just completely destroy my dad's technology and we've hit rock bottom because of it!" She snapped as Victoria and Devon face palmed. That night however, outside the Grey Household. "Heard about your recent Ghost Troubles hopes this helps- Vlad?" Valerie asked confused as Vlad was outside the window with a smirk. "Where you think your going Plasmius." He suddenly heard from behind him.

"Oh butter biscuits!" Vlad grumbled under his breath. "Ah kids, lovely to see you again.." He drawled, smirking. Devon wasted little time preparing an echoplasma blast. "Like wise "Dad' now any last lines before I blast your dna to kingdom come!" He stated. "Now Devon, remember. you need my help.." Vlad stated. "Right coming from the mans whos tone sounds EXACTLY like Dan's voice?!" Devon shouted. "Yes but you see, therein lies the issue, I'm part of this somehow." Vlad replied calmly. "You have a point but you think I can-" Devon started before suddenly him and his sister got blasted by some energy beams out of nowhere. "Ah that's my plan coming into play, ta-ta kids!" Vlad laughed before phasing out of site.

Devon and Victoria quickly jumped up before seeing the strange figure in the red jump shoot as she launched some strange Shiruiken like weapons as it missed badly as Devon and Victoria both started laughing. "Wow that was BAD!" Devon stated. "Yeah nice one rookie ya mi-" She started before sudden it sliced their...skin as they let out a YEOWCH. "OW! Hey that hurt!" Victoria shouted before the two blinked. "Wait a moment...that hurt." Devon stated in shock.

"Bro, I don't think that's any old equipment!" She squeaked. "Oh don't worry Ghost kids...it won't hurt long." the figure said preparing her blast. "Uh later!" Devon said as the two of them quickly phased out of there. "..Damn it!" She growled in aggravation. The next day however, the day of the school went on without a hitch but however, suddenly the "Masters" siblings Ghost sent went off before the table they were at was cut in half by a glowing sword as they jumped back seeing Fright Knight. "FRIGHT KNIGHT!" Devon growled in anger. "GHOST!" Dash shouted in fear as most of the kids in the cafeteria began running out of their for there lives.

"Listen kids, I didn't want to fight you.." Fright Knight began, his tone somber. "Yeah we've heard that one before! Ready Danny?" Devon shouted as Danny jumped next to them. "Yeah lets go I don't know who you are nor do I do I care." Danny said. "GOING GHOST!" The three shouted knowing Valerie was gone transforming into their ghost form. "I'm employed by Dan against my will!" He suddenly shouted. "What?" The two kids shouted as Danny blinked. "Is this a Ghost from your future again?" Danny asked rubbing his temple as if he had a headache with all this time talk.

"Yes, you see.. either I kill you, or.." Fright Knight lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "Or he turns me back to human and kills me repeatedly.." He stated. "Bastard..." Devon muttered to himself. "To think he's willing to use ghosts to do his dirty work..." Victoria muttered. 'Am I really that much of a bastard in the future' Danny muttered to himself. However, suddenly they were caught off guard again as he prepared his sword in battle mode. "However..if I kill you.." He pointed at Danny. "He ceases to exist!" He stated. "Um oh crap..." Danny muttered. "DIE!" Fright Knight shouted charged in as the two siblings got in his way and launched four ghost beams launching him back. "DANNY! Get out of here!" Devon shouted as he was about to turn to run before he was blasted by some energy beam. "Aww shit..." Victoria muttered.

Fright Knight quickly recovered before blasting the two with a blast of energy sending them flying towards Danny has he charged in. "YOU'RE MINE CHILD!" Fright Knight shouted before having to dodge out of the way of a blast as he looked to the Ghost Hunter. "If anyones killing this Ghost kid it's me Knight!" She snarled. "Am I really being fought over who gets to kill me?!" Danny deadpanned. Devon and Victoria quickly pulled Danny down invisible while the Knight and Valerie began their battle. Needless to say after the battle the cafeteria was completely destroyed. The following day things went SOMEWHAT back to normal but now they had a Ghost Knight and a Ghost Hunter on their tails...Saving the future was more trouble than it was worth at times.


End file.
